The Babylon Project:Style guide
Articles in The Babylon Project should conform to the guidelines below. All Articles Point of View In Universe Articles concerning people, places, events and things existing in the Babylon 5 universe should be written from an "in-universe" perspective. Real World Articles concerning TV series, episodes, movies, cast and crew are written from a real-world perspective. Sections Infoboxes Infobox templates (such as Template:Character or Template:Ship) should be the first item in an article where used. The infobox comes before any section headings. Quote An optional quote, using Template:Quote is the next item. The quote comes before any section headings. Short Description A short description of the subject of the article, no more than a sentence or two, i.e. "Matthew Gideon is the Captain of the Excalibur. He was specifically chosen by Interstellar Alliance president John Sheridan because he would be willing to take chances and would not let diplomacy get in the way of completing the mission." The short description comes before any section headings. Sections Specific to Article Type See the guidelines for specific article types below. Background Information Following article-type-specific sections, the "Background Information" section is for relevant notes on production, behind-the-scenes info or items of trivia. "Background Information" sections in an in-universe article may contain real-world information. Appearances The "Appearances" section should contain a listing of all appearances, in airdate order. See The Babylon Project:Appearance List Example. See Also The "See Also" section should contain any relevant related links that were not already linked in previous sections. External Links This section is for relevant links to websites outside of Wikia. Character Articles Information should be placed where it is most relevant. Thus Susan Ivanova's changes of rank should be on her page rather than on Claudia Christian's. Likewise the fact that Bruce Boxleitner and Melissa Gilbert are married should appear in the actors' articles: it is not relevant to their characters. A "History" section follows the Short Description. The History section may be further subdivided by year or major events (in-universe) Species Articles Specific guidelines for articles about species. Planet Articles Specific guidelines for articles about planets. Series Articles Specific guidelines for articles about series. Episode Articles Episode Articles should contain the following sections, in hierarchical order: sidebar episode *Sidebar template Template:sidebar episode (before headings) *Blurb (before headings) = Transcription of the episode preview (available on DVD releases) *Synopsis *Credits :*Cast :*Crew *Appearances :*Individuals :*Locations :*Events :*Organizations & Titles :*Races :*Vehicles & Ships :*Weapons & Technology *Behind the Scenes :*Production Information :*Release ::*Air ::*Home Video *Trivia *References (if needed) *Appropriate season template, i.e. Template:Season B1, B2, B3, B4, B5, or C *Template:Series Movie Articles *Template:sidebar episode (before headings) *Blurb (before headings) = Short, 1-4 sentence preview, quoted from promotional material or TV Guide, where available. *Synopsis *Credits :*Cast :*Crew *Appearances :*Individuals :*Locations :*Events :*Organizations & Titles :*Races :*Vehicles & Ships :*Weapons & Technology *Behind the Scenes :*Production Information :*Release ::*Air ::*Home Video *Trivia *References (if needed) *Template:Series Book Articles *Template:Book *Blurb (before headings) = Short, 1-4 sentence preview, can quote from promotional material or book jacket. *Synopsis *Appearances :*Individuals :*Locations :*Events :*Organizations & Titles :*Races :*Vehicles & Ships :*Weapons & Technology *Trivia *References (if needed) Cast & Crew Articles Information should be placed where it is most relevant. Thus Susan Ivanova's changes of rank should be on her page rather than on Claudia Christian's. Likewise the fact that Bruce Boxleitner and Melissa Gilbert are married should appear in the actors' articles: it is not relevant to their characters. Style guide